Musashi
Barrier Confining Technique Barrier Reclose Technique Iaidō Iaidō Beheading Leaf-Style Willow Delicate Illness Extraction Chakra Scalpel Healing Technique Mystical Palm Technique False Surroundings Technique Tree Binding Death Temple of Nirvana (Sister's Jutsu) Barrier Bell Technique Mystical Safety Bell Seal: Release Protective Sphere of Light Flashing Bell Beams Sensing Delicate Illness Extraction Chakra Scalpel Healing Technique Mystical Palm Technique |tools= Katana (Sister's Tools) Mystic Safety Bell }} Musashi's Personality Musashi is a very kind-hearted, warm person. He openly speaks to anyone and will answer questions to the best of his ability. He is very sweet and considerate of others, always putting someone else first. The purple haired man is highly revered by his village, though is seen as a problem by the Imperial Court for his intelligence and unwillingness to follow through with their plans of linking their solitary island with the rest of the world. He believes their island's peaceful nature shouldn't be disrupted by the fast pace of life outside, having never been bothered by Bijuu or other power struggles in the nations. He is not prideful, but humble, and caring, giving aid to whoever needs him. When smiling, one can note he is friendly and sincere about everything he says. He cares greatly for his younger sister and does all he can to assist her throughout her life, having raised her since she was very young. He is serious on the battlefield and has never really had much luck with women, for he is very thick skulled when it comes to those sort of things. He respects women and their positions no matter how great or small, and shows equal respect to everyone in the village. Most find him to be a very honorable person. His leadership abilities are noted to be great by his people. This makes him one of the most beloved Emperors of Oka no Kuni. Hone-onna's Personality Hone-onna is a very unstable girl with great feelings of jealousy towards her elder brother. She was given her name by her father, who could not stand her much after the death of his wife, so she feels quite a lot of guilt for being the child they never wanted, and envies the perfect child they got. She is highly intelligent, but is cold and calculating behind her facade of softness and innocence. She is sweet while in public, smiling in content whenever her brother is nearby assisting her, and she is courteous. Behind it all, however, she is in a twisted plot to destroy her own flesh and blood to take the throne. Many call her the medical empress because of her work in medicine, and everyone is aware that if Musashi does not have a son before he dies, then Hone-onna will take the throne. She goes by Makoto as a public name seeing as her real name was seen as a bad omen that killed her father and her mother, so many feel sympathy for her, but try to keep their distance. Other Information Hone-onna was the original name of Makoto, who was practically a cast off girl before she was even born. Their parents didn't want a second child, but getting an abortion would give the family a bad name, so they kept her. Two weeks after her birth, her mother died of heart failure and was named Hone-onna after a Japanese spirit by her father. Her father, not realizing his error, died five years later. Both children claim he was murdered, Musashi claiming to have seen a skeleton woman clawing viciously at his face and body while he fought. Musashi has since taken care of Hone-onna, but to avoid another incident, they now call her Makoto. Musashi stepped up as the Emperor of a small village located west on an island. The village is known as Ōka no Kuni and it has been practically isolated from the rest of the world for decades. Musashi and Makoto both have good relationships with the villagers, but Makoto has other plans going on. She is blind and not very well off on her own, so to keep her safe, she was granted a supposedly sacred object known to their country as the 'Mystic Safety Bell.' Although most of the higher level individuals know this bell to be powered by chakra, the villagers believe it is possessed by a God or Goddess. To keep them from fearing the fifteen year old, they allow them to think this way. Musashi is well trained in the ways of Kenjutsu, his sister a sensor, a very powerful one. Both are capable of using chakra, but are steered away from utilizing any offensive abilities, only healing abilities or defensive ones. The village seems to be a step back in time compared to most these days. Musashi keeps the village mostly hidden and well protected by his use of Genjutsu, so is often very drained of chakra. Even so, he is granted the use of Soldier Pills every day at noon. There are striking differences in the two' appearances. While Musashi has deep purple hair and warm, silver eyes, his sibling has yellow eyes with light brown hair. However, their lineage shows similar characteristics of wild hair and eye colors, so the traits don't seem to be uncommon. The two are also thought to be descendants of a God or Goddess that once ruled their island. Category:Male